Ocarina of Time Oneshot: To Belong
by Mokusei-Sakuya
Summary: A confrontation with one of Link's foes has left quite an impression on him, and he needs a little help to sort out his thoughts.


Hey everyone,

Thank you for checking out my story! It has been ages since I last wrote a story, but I had this idea stuck in my head and just had to write it down. I tried to portray Link more as a human being instead of a plain hero. I hope you'll enjoy! Constructive criticism will be appreciated, so please leave me a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda in any way, shape or form.

* * *

- To Belong -

* * *

"I wonder what it's like," Link murmured as he sat at a table at Kakariko's local Inn, observing the people around him. Despite the desolated state Hyrule was currently in, people got together at the Inn at night, just talking, drinking, and enjoying themselves, for a moment being able to forget all the terror their eyes had witnessed.

There were a group of men who cheered while they were taking sips from their ales. One of them had his hand resting on a younger man's shoulder, no doubt his son. Their facial features were strikingly similar, and the older of the two had a proud smile on his face. At another table in a corner, a man and woman were sat, just enjoying each others company.

"Link?"

Link snapped back to reality at the voice calling his name, turning his head towards the fairy floating next to him.

"Wonder what what's like?" she asked curiously.

Link sighed. He hadn't meant to actually vocalize his thoughts this time. It had become a habit of sorts, because he found that the mysteries of the temples were more easily solved when he'd speak his mind out loud.

"I just wonder," he said, "What it's like to live a normal life. To have a family that cares about you. To know who you are, where you belong," he finished, looking down at his hands. They were still a slight shade of purple, for him having resided in the cold waters of the water temple for Din knows how long. When he had finally defeated the evil force and got to the shores of Lake Hylia, the chilly night had already fallen, and he was instantly trembling from the cold. He had hastily made his way to Kakariko village, so he could spend the last of his rupees on a warm bed at the Inn.

Navi felt for the young man. She knew it had been bothering him all his life that he was different from the other kokiri, and now he had been burdened with the heavy task of saving the entirety of Hyrule. He had never hesitated, he embraced his fate and fought with all his might for all of the land. He had to be the most selfless man she had ever known.

"Well… Saria is your family, isn't she? She's always been like a sister to you. You have grown up together with her, and she's never left your side for even a second. Bonds by blood really don't mean a lot, Link. It's about the bond you share within your heart."

Link smiled slightly at that, finding comfort in her words. But while he did consider Saria as his dearest friend and the closest to family he had ever had, in the back of his mind a little voice kept nagging about where he truly belonged. Or if he even belonged at all.

"Navi…" he started, still looking down. Navi flew to his hands on the table and settled down between them. "What is it, hero?" she said teasingly, in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Don't call me that," Link immediately retorted, leaving Navi giggling, "But seriously… do you think I'll ever have a normal life? A place in this world which I can truly call a home?"

"Of course you will, I'm sure of it," Navi replied, giving him a smile, "Once all this is over, you will finally be able to live your own life. You will be fine, Link." she assured him. Once again, the corners of Link's lips curved slightly upwards.

Annoying as Navi could be at times, Link was grateful for having her by his side. She was always there for him, no matter what situation he was in. If he had been all by himself, he wouldn't have been able to get this far.

"One more thing, Navi," Link said quietly, looking at his little companion. Navi sensed a spark of anxiety in his eyes, so she decided to remain quiet and let him take his time. He didn't really seem to be himself this evening.

"That shadow figure we encountered in the Water Temple… do you think what he said is true?"

Navi now understood what had really been bothering him. Since that encounter, he didn't seem like himself. His eyes had narrowed, his smile disappeared, and his jaw had set and remained tense ever since.

"Link, you don't truly believe what he told you, do you? It's all lies! His one and only aim was to break you, body and spirit! He knew nothing of truth, he tried to manipulate you."

"But you don't understand!" Link interrupted her, and he frustratedly ran a hand through his hair, "He… he could see right through me. I could feel his presence right inside my soul. It felt as if he and I were connected… as if he was a part of me that I had long forgotten."

"He took advantage of his abilities to look inside your soul, Link. He saw your weakness, and used it against you. Don't believe his words for even a second," Navi said as she flew up and swiftly swiped his bangs away from his eyes.

"But it's true, isn't it? It is all my fault. If I hadn't unsealed the door to the sacred realm, Ganondorf would've never been able to rise as the King of Evil. The world would've been better off if I had never been - "

Navi silenced him by pressing a tiny hand against his lips. "You were only a child back then, Link. You never could've foreseen that he'd enter the sacred realm and claim the triforce of power for his own. But the Goddesses blessed you with the power to make things right. The courage to face him is a power none other in this world hold," she spoke calmly, settling down on his shoulder.

"Besides, who knows what would've happened if you hadn't opened the doors to the sacred realm? He might have simply taken the Triforce by force. He is an evil man, Link, and only you have the power to destroy him. You're the best thing that could have happened to this world, so don't believe his words saying that you're the one who brought doom upon these lands. He was manipulating you."

Link sighed, wiping away a single tear that threatened to escape.

"Thank you, Navi. What would I ever do without you?" he smiled.

"You probably would've drowned in self-pity by now", she teased him, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Link chuckled, and pretended to flick her tiny form from his shoulder with his fingers.

"It's been a long day. Let's go get some rest, hm? I think you need it," Navi said, and with that she flew up under his hat, no doubt also ready to catch some sleep.

* * *

The next day, Link wasted no time to get up, equip himself and saddle Epona. The sooner they'd reach their next destination, the better. While he was buckling Epona's girth, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He immediately whirled around, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Whoa, whoa! Didn't mean to scare you, son!" a bearded man said, whom Link recognized as one of the villagers. He relaxed his hand and sighed in relief.

"I was just wondering, young lad… is it true?"

Link just looked at him with a puzzled expression. The man laughed at that, and then added: "You know, rumour has it that you, in fact, are the legendary chosen Hero! Is it true?"

If he'd already been confused, Link was now stumped. Up until now everyone had been oblivious as to who he was or what he'd been doing. Sure, he'd gotten some remarks on his clothing from time to time, but never had anyone actually recognized him as the Hero.

"What? I - I think you're mistaken, sir," he muttered, and turned his attention back to Epona. He still wasn't used to the title of 'Hero', and preferred not to use it. Much less flaunt with it.

"But just look at all that gear you're carrying! That sword, and that green garb you're wearing, it's exactly as has been told in legends! You appeared from nowhere, and I have seen you ride off on your steed and returning with what has to be battle wounds. You must have been sent by the Goddesses to save this land! And -"

"Please, sir," Link interrupted, and to his annoyance he heard Navi giggling from underneath his hat, "I… just have some business to attend to in service of the Royal family. Nothing more," he decided.

"How modest you are, young lad! Splendid! When you return again, would you do me and my family the honour of joining us for dinner? We would love to hear your stories! And I'm sure you would be most pleased to meet with our daughter."

Link felt his cheeks reddening, and quicky bowed in the hopes the other wouldn't notice. "It would be my honour," he said, and with that, he mounted Epona. The sooner he'd get out of this awkward situation, the better.

"You have my gratitude, young man! May the Goddesses be with you on your journey!"

Link nodded, and nudged Epona to take off in canter. Navi flew out from under his hat, and giggled.

"See? The people are grateful to have you! And by the looks of it, you will have a perfectly normal life, and you might even get married in the near future!" she teased.

"Shut up," Link said, and with a smile on his face and more determined than ever before, he headed off towards the horizon.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked my little short story! If you did, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me a review. Or if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to let me know!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
